


Alive, Never Died

by Beautiful_Beloved



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feels, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love them so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Beloved/pseuds/Beautiful_Beloved
Summary: The scene I feel we all deserved during the clone wars when Obi-Wan reunites with Satine after the whole Rako Hardeen fiasco.





	Alive, Never Died

The Duchess of Mandalore was not a woman easily flustered, but the figure currently standing in her sitting room seemed to know just how to get under her skin.  
After yet another futile round of trying to get the insufferable Jedi to speak, Satine turned away, frustrated. "If you will not reveal your identity or state your business here," she proclaimed to the hooded man behind her, walking away as she did so, "You may leave."  
"Satine."  
The woman stopped in her tracks. She knew that voice. She knew with every fiber of her being. But it just wasn't possible. 'He's dead.' She reminded herself. 'This man isn't him because he's dead.'  
Gathering her composure, she turned around. "Excuse me-" Her breath caught in her throat. A pair of gentle blue eyes stared back at her. The now unhooded man stepped forward in a graceful movement she had seen a hundred times.  
"Obi." She tried to say, but no sound left her lips. She glanced at the weapon at his hip, his tunic, they were exactly as she remembered his being.  
'You know that's not logical.' a little voice inside her head whispered. 'You know its not . You know...'  
Then the Jedi reached out and took one of her hands in his own, and Satine knew.  
"Obi-Wan." She whispered, hardly daring to hope...  
"Yes." Her love whispered back.  
Obi Wan. Its Obi Wan. He's not dead. Satine couldn't comprehend that he was standing right in front of her. All this time, thinking he was dead. And now... "Obi... How... Why... You..."  
"Faked." The Jedi studied the floor intently, refusing to meet her eyes. "It was necessary for the mission. There was no other way that I could get where I needed to go. I'm sorry for causing you so much unnecessary grief, but it had to be done."  
A thousand emotions surged through the duchess's mind Anger, joy, doubt, relief, even love. Completely and utterly overwhelmed, she stepped away from his attempts to comfort her, sudden anger overtaking her. "Obi Wan Kenobi. You have astonished me once again."  
Obi Wan looked at her uncertainly, but his lips quirked upward intro a smile. "You aren't angry then?"  
Satine fought the urge to yell as she stared him down. "Master Jedi, try attending one of your friend's funeral, then spend months trying to accept that they are not coming back, only to find them standing very much alive in your sitting room. Would you feel even slightly upset?"  
The Jedi had the grace too look ashamed as he met her gaze, even if he answered defiantly, "Why don't you try pretending to die, assume another person's body and identity for a few months, then come back into your own and have to explain why you are still living to your closest friends." His eyes twinkled in amusement as he added " And I didn't even get an 'Its nice to see you, Obi Wan.' "  
"You hardly deserve one, after what you pulled." Satine returned, aware of the fact that he hadn't let go of her hand.  
"You will not spare a even a small pleasantry for a lowly Jedi like me?" Obi Wan smirked, showing a cocky side not many saw as he added, "And I know you missed me."  
"You're so certain, are you?'"  
"Yes."  
"Very well then, " Satine sighed, finally allowing him to embrace her. "Its nice to see you, Obi." She closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat, strong and steady. "I missed you."

**Author's Note:**

> The Obi-Wan/Satine romance is one of my favourite romances in the Star Wars universe, so this story is especially near and dear to my heart, despite the fact that I wrote it over a year ago. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
